


Not a Monster

by LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Thats probably going to be the name, We’re going Full On Cringy™ folks, it’s the good ol’ yOu’Re NoT A MoNstEr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo/pseuds/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo
Summary: After Bronwyn kills her stepfather, she’s feels like a danger to everyone around her, and monster a demon. Was he right about her?





	Not a Monster

Emma gazed at the new girl who was holed up in the bed across the room, Bronwyn. She hadn’t eaten since she came, but she did talk, quietly, but she did. Emma was not going to watch her new roommate die. A girl her age? That is capable of speech? No, Bronwyn was going to live and fuckin thrive if it was the last thing that Emma did. She went ahead and sat on the other peculiar’s bed, which seemed to startle her.

”Alright,” the blonde said, laying a hand on the semi-freaked out girl “what’s the problem. I’m sure someone here can fix it.” 

“Don’t touch me!” Bronwyn cried, “please. I, I don’t want to hurt you” Emma looked at her incredulously before bursting into near hysterical laughter.

”Hurt me? I’d like to see you try. If that’s what your afraid of, you are perfectly safe here.”

”I don’t understand...” Bronwyn said, trailing off 

“What is your peculiarity anyways?” Emma asked

”I have unnatural strength?”

”Well, I have fire, and I can and will use it to defend myself. You can’t hurt me.” Emma said

”But what about averyone else? I’m a monster. I don’t deserve to be here.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and waved her hand,

”What did you do. Why are you a monster.”

”My stepfather used to hurt my brother and my mum so I a fit of anger. I. I snapped his neck. I killed him”

”So, you killed someone that’s not even blood, that was harming your family, and that makes you a monster.” 

Bronwyn sniffled and nodded.

”Well, I have some good news for you. That’s called self defense.” Emma’s voice dropped down to a whisper and moved closer to the strong girl.

”You know, personally, I think you were incredibly brave to do something like that, if I could’ve done what you did with my father, I wouldn’t have to worry about my younger sister.” 

Bronwyn blushed at how close they were and moved back a bit.

”But enough of that. I expect you to eat today. Okay?”

”Alright Miss- you know, I never did catch your name”

”Emma Bloom”

_Emma. What a lovely name_

“Alright Miss Bloom, I will”

”Good. We’ll talk more later, see you around Bron”

”See you soon Miss. Bloom”

 

 

 

 


End file.
